


Mele Kalikimaka

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: just the guys and their christmas sweter
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Mele Kalikimaka

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau?](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
